Love Zone, Zone of Wonders
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Co-op with Kamen Rider Omega: Where, some time after the Kotori Crisis, two certain Muses spend some time in Akihabara and feelings are revealed and accepted HonokaxKotori, because there absolutely HAS to be more of them together. :3 Read'n Review!


**Love Zone, Zone of Wonders**

**By Kamen Rider Omega and Major Mike Powell III**

It was a day characteristic of the transition between Winter and Spring. Those days when the sun is up and shining, not a cloud in sight, but it still is cold.

This weather didn't deter anyone from milling about the streets of Akihabara, the legendary otaku center of Tokyo.

And it was here where, sometime ago, a group of beautiful aspiring idols held a concert, dedicating a song to this unique district, aptly named "Wonder Zone".

The lead singer of Muse during that concert was now hard at work, as usual, in a quaint little maid café.

Minami Kotori...or should we say the Legendary Minalinsky, was in her element.

Her poise and grace when carrying multiple plates in her arms, her humble, cheerful and confident personality, and her stunning beauty were one of the main reasons why the café she worked part-time at was so popular.

Thinking about it, Minalinsky was quite the personality change from Minami Kotori, the member of the school idol group Muse.

The golden-eyed girl was moderately shy and wasn't quite honest with herself, and she sometimes hurt those she loved by not being honest with them...and a prime example of this was the crisis that befell Muse a couple of months earlier, when Kotori was on the verge of leaving Japan, her friends and family.

But one person in particular, the one girl who was hurt the most by this, was the one to come to her rescue like a knight in shiny ginger armor, who came to talk some reason back into her.

Kotori admired her best friend, her childhood friend, Kousaka Honoka.

It was thanks to that energetic, impulsive, cute, wonderful girl that Kotori stayed in Japan and why she was still surrounded by the most wonderful friends she could ever ask for.

And approaching Minalinsky's maid café was none other than Honoka herself.

The ginger-haired girl with stunning baby-blue eyes walked with a happy spring in her step, humming "Start Dash!" and even getting some surprised and appreciative looks from some bystanders. Clearly, the memory of "Wonder Zone" was still very much vivid in the minds of the people of Akiba.

Honoka was dressed in a simple sweater and sweatpants combo; the temperature necessitating some protection from the chilly wind whipping through the city.

A scarf was worn round her neck and earmuffs perched where they belonged, allowing her to be nice and toasty as she went along her merry way.

She kept thinking about how much hard work the other members of Muse had been doing, even during the short holiday break.

The choreography was getting planned by Eri, happily assisted by Nico, and the songs were being once again composed by Maki, using her piano's keys like an expert in clay sculpture, expertly knowing where to add and take away from her works of art to the ears.

And then, her thoughts rolled round to the few minutes after their last concert at their school, when Honoka and Kotori had managed to find a moment to slip away. Kotori was ready to give Honoka an apology, but she had been immediately silenced as soon as the door to the empty classroom was closed, by Honoka, who joined their lips in a sudden burst of passion.

Honoka didn't know exactly what had brought that kiss about, but she did know that it wasn't being enjoyed one way, as Kotori wrapped her arms tight around Honoka's neck and shoulders, and Honoka's instinctively wrapped in kind round the golden-eyed girl's slim waist.

The memory made Honoka's face flush a shade of red she would describe as "Essence of Tomato", especially as it slowly sprinkled like dust over her cheeks.

Thankfully, if anyone asked, she could just blame her blushing on the cold making her skin turn pink.

And so, Minalinsky bowed to her latest customer with a cheerful "Thank you! Please come again!" and a smile, before moving back to the table they had occupied to retrieve a most generous tip.

"Welcome home, Mistress~!" The ash-brunette heard her long, blue-haired workmate Sakura call to their new customer. As she turned around, her cheeks lit up into an adorable blush.

Standing at the door was Honoka, smiling happily at the busty maid. In a flash, Minalinsky was by the ginger's side with a polite yet clearly territorial smile aimed at Sakura.

"Excuse me, Sakura-san. I've got this one~" She sang, immediately taking Honoka's arm and leading her further into the café. "Ohhh, isn't that Rio-san across the street~?" She winked at the bluenette part-time pro wrestler. The busty woman immediately stepped out of the café, looking to get the attention of a butch silver-haired woman indeed, walking across the street.

"K-Koto-I mean, Minalinsky-chan, was that...?" Honoka tilted her head to the side in surprise.

"N-Never mind that, Honoka-chan. Anyway, h-how are you? What are you doing here?" Kotori asked with a mild stutter, usually unbecoming of Minalinsky, but it was Honoka she was talking to, the same girl who had kissed her after their concert at school, and who she had some confusing feelings for. Still, she most definitely did not regret returning the ginger's kiss back then.

Honoka seemed to snap out of her confusion regarding one of her favorite professional idols possibly working at Minalinsky's café.

She shook her head and gave Kotori a big, pearly-white smile.

"Well, I was just taking a walk to, you know, get some inspiration for new songs or dance moves, and...hehe, well, I guess my feet and my tummy carried here." She spoke, sticking her tongue out in a goofy fashion after that last part.

Kotori looked at Honoka with surprise for a momet, before her golden eyes glimmered with warmth and her smile returned in full.

"Well, if you have some money on you, I'll be glad to serve you. Nobody gets food on the house, Honoka-chan. Not even fellow Muses~" She finished with a lyrical giggle.

After that, Honoka was soon seated and ordered a tall glass of Ginger Ale and a pastry.

The slice of cake she ordered was expensive by cake standards, but well worth the price. Topped decadently with the half of a strawberry, some blueberries surrounding it, and a small chocolate wafer situated in the frosting flower bud near the large end of the slice, one corner sticking inside it, making the chocolate wafer form a diamond shape, with tiny icing that spelled out "Muse" on it in Japanese katakana.

Honoka couldn't help but blink twice at the sheer amount of detail and care put into that slice of cake. She almost felt bad for eating it...but she was actually really hungry. So, she amused herself with watching the Legendary Minalinsky move about the café, taking and delivering orders and refills and the like.

Honoka could clearly see why she was so popular.

Also, the way the stylish dress sometimes flared up due to Kotori's movements and showed part of the lace stockings and garters hiding underneath was a feast for the eyes.

After Honoka had finished her absolutely delicious cake and refreshing Ginger Ale, she left a generous tip for her beautiful friend and remained seated until Kotori came to collect the money.

The ash-brunette then looked at the clock mounted on the wall nearby.

"Oh...boy, time flies! My shift is nearly over." She spoke more to herself than Honoka, but the ginger smiled nonetheless.

"Um, Kotori-chan, if it's not too much trouble...why don't we take a walk around Akiba? There's also...something I'd like to talk to you about..." The blue-eyed girl gave her proposition.

Kotori turned to look at her dear friend and saw an array of emotions milling in the ginger's baby-blue orbs...and Kotori could feel her face flush slightly. She sort of had an idea of what Honoka wanted to talk to her about, and that made her anxious yet excited and compelled to agree to Honoka's proposal.

Her mind made up, Kotori's smile reached her stunning golden eyes.

"Sure thing, Honoka-chan! I'll be glad to."

This made the ginger-haired girl give her a beaming smile and a nod.

~Love Live!~

After her shift ended, Kotori came out of the café's dressing room dressed in a pale-green sweater, a fluffy white scarf, a white skirt that reached her knees, white thigh-high stockings and sneakers. Honoka greeted her with a bright smile before offering her arm to the part-time maid, getting an adorable blush out of it. Still, Kotori looked sheepish as she wrapped her hands around Honoka's arm. With a quick nod to her fellow maids and a little wink from her bluenette friend Sakura, the two girls were on their way.

The two Muses walked slowly through Akihabara, making idle chit chat with moments of comfortable silence as they window-shopped, looking at anime and manga store fronts with cute and cool figurines, and awesome-looking Gundam model kits on display. Honoka couldn't help but giggle when Kotori's beautiful golden eyes shone with awe upon looking at a big model kit of a certain Mobile Suit with majestic angel wings.

Also, while they walked, they absentmindedly linked their hands, intertwining their fingers in a secure, loving grasp.

After making a good round in Akihabara, Honoka and Kotori ended up at a familiar place: a hill overlooking a good part of the district, the place where the ash-brunette had spoken from her heart to Honoka and Umi, about how she loved them. Honoka smiled at the memory of her beautiful friend's eyes shining in the setting sun.

Honoka squeezed her beloved friend's hand.

"Kotori-chan…about our last concert…about the kiss…" The ginger-haired girl began, making Kotori's questioning gaze land on her.

"Y-Yes, Honoka-chan?" Kotori asked.

"Well…I could say that I kissed because of the heat of the moment…after the ordeal we all went through…after nearly losing you, the emotions ran high and all…but, that's not all." Honoka turned to face Kotori fully, holding both of her hands in hers. In this angle, the setting sun made Kotori's beautiful face have a majestic look.

"Kotori-chan…I'm sorry that it was your first kiss. It wasn't something meant for me to take…at least, not like that anyhow…That was too close, you know? If you had left…I don't know what I would've done. I would've been devastated…" Tears were at the edge of Honoka's baby-blue eyes, and Kotori's own, golden orbs were glimmering.

"Honoka-chan…are you saying what I think you're saying…?" Kotori questioned with a small smile on her pink lips.

"I…yes, Kotori-chan…I love you. I love you SO much…and I couldn't bear to go through a crisis like that again. Please…promise me you won't ever leave...leave us…leave me." Honoka finished, letting a breath she didn't know she was holding, closing her eyes.

She then opened them when she felt the soft, lingering touch of Kotori's hand on her cheek, who gently wiped a stray tear there with her thumb. She was smiling a teary smile and leaned in to rest her forehead on Honoka's.

"Honoka-chan…" her golden gaze stared right into the other girl's soul, mesmerized by the depth of each other's eyes. "I…I couldn't leave you, ever. Even if I tried. I promise. I…I love you too, Honoka-chan. I love you…with all my heart…"

And then, the two girls wordlessly sealed the deal as they shared a tender, slow, long kiss.

After the kiss ended, the girls embraced each other tightly, stroking each other's silky hair. Honoka gently whispered in Kotori's ear…

"Thank you, Kotori-chan…please, will you sing for me?"

Kotori smiled.

"_You called me, so I came running_

_I'm sure this is the start of a wonderful dream_

_Hi! It's starting_

_It's so wonderful!_

_Such a special dream~!"_

_~FIN~_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Authors' Notes: Ok, so...yeah, we did it again. LOL

Omega-kun: (Whistle) I have to admit, I didnt have that much to add to what major wrote, its that damn good.

(Blushes slightly and looks sheepish, scratching his cheek) Thankies, Omega-kun. :3 Seriously, these things write themselves! LOL

Omega-kun: Either way, the idea on this one was all Major, I just added in a bit here and there since he asked so nicely. If you want to give anyone credit, give it all to him :3

(Huggles Omega-kun) Thank YOU for being there to let me write it all out, Omega-kun. I HAD to get this thing out of my head. LOL And really, if you think about it...HonokaxKotori is one of the, if not THE, most logical pairing in terms of on-screen interactions. Episode 13, the Airport Scene. 'Nuff said.

Plus, KotorixHonoka is beautiful. *O*

Omega-kun: I still want onscreen romance, hand holding, dates, kissing, the works.

IKR?! Me too! (Pouts)

Oh yeah!

And you get extra choco-chip cookies if you can spot the new anime cameo in this story. ;3 Clue: It started airing last week.

Omega-kun: At the time of this stories posting that is.

LOL Yeah, what he said.

Ok, this Authors' Notes is starting to get REALLY long, so, we'll kindly ask you to review, let us know what you think of this little piece. :3

All of that said, I am glad to have worked with mi hermano again, looking farward to your feedback dear readers.

Have a nice day, everybody! Stay calm and love "Love Live!"~! :3

_Semper-Fi!_ Carry on!


End file.
